Atramentous Detritus Session 6
The sixth session of Atramentous Detritus Preceded by Atramentous Detritus Session 5 The Crimson Sashes returned to the Red Rake to rest for the sleeping-time. When they awaken next waking-time they are confronted by Nira, the high priestess of the Raven Queen, and her Ebony Guard. She tells the Sashes that she is tired of Prince Rolan's guards giving the Sashes a free pass, and declares that she has come to arrest the Sashes for having raised undead abominations. As she asks them to swiftly hand over the undead minions which Darrak created, the adventurers suspect that Nira and her group have been ensorseled. The negotiations devolve into combat as Istoniel draws his sword. During the fight, the vampire leaders of the Charnel Fangs, Grigori and Nikolai, burst through the windows of the Red Rake and join the fight. Not wanting to kill the Ebony Guard, and because they want information from the Vecnites, the heroes instead decide to knock them all out; although Nehem must rush to revive Nira after a bloodthirsty Claudiu rips her throat out, killing her. After the battle, the sashes revive everyone and Nira describes how she will allow the party to continue their actions in return that the Sashes eradicate all Vecnites in Gloomwrought, and that they also find out why bodies are piling up around Gloomwrought. Meanwhile, Claudiu tortures the vampires for information. After he kills Grigori, a calm Nikolai asks to speak with him in private. As the others adventurers leave the room, Nikolai calls Claudiu a traitor to his kind and says that if he wants to become a true vampire lord that he must make an oath to Vecna. Claudiu lies, and releases Nikolai in order to make the arrangements for his ascension to the tile of lord. As a sudden snow storm falls over the city, the Crimson Sashes head toward the City Conservatory to see if they can sell the book from the Shattered Isles and, upon arriving, discover that it is in the process of being sacked by the Venomers. Despite Istoniel being petrified into a statue by a medusa, the party prevails. After defeating the reptiles, a conservator notes that the Venomers stole enough alchemical ingredients to poison thousands of people. The conservator then allows the Sashes to trade the book for some objects from the collection. The Sashes then manage to follow the tracks of the Venomers through the snow back to the Undercity Entrance. In the epilogue a warforged wearing a crown secretly watches the party from a rooftop above. Followed by Atramentous Detritus Mini-Session 3 Recording *Part 1 -The party's penchant for raising the dead finally catches up to them. Or does it? *Part 2 -The fight versus the Vecnite impostors and the Brothers continues. *Part 3 -Claudiu rips the throat out of an important public figure. *Part 4 -The Brothers are interrogated, and the High Priestess requests that the Red Sashes find out why tens of thousands of dead bodies are piled up outside the city... *Part 5 -The party fights a group of Venomers, and Istoniel gets stoned. *Part 6 -A harsh smackdown is laid upon the Venomers and their compatriots. *Part 7 -Turns out there was some awesome loot in the library, and the Red Sashes are rollin' in it.